List of The 100 Characters
The 100 'is an American post-apocalyptic drama television series that premiered on The CW during the 2013-2014 American television season. The series is based on a book of the same name, the first in a trilogy by Kass Morgan, and developed by Jason Rothenberg. The show premiered on Wednesday, March 19, 2014. Characters 'Sky People Sky People, or Skaikru (in Trigedasleng) is a term used by the Grounders to describe a person who came from The Ark. They are also commonly known as Arkers. The Sky People alive today are descendants of humans who survived the nuclear apocalypse 97 years before the show by living in space in the Ark. 'Grounders' The Grounders or Outsiders (by the Mountain Men) or Tree People (by themselves) describes people born on Earth rather than in space of Mount Weather. The Grounders alive today are descendants of humans who survived the nuclear apocalypse 97 years ago. Many of the 100 have negative views toward Grounders, just like a lot of Grounders have a negative view of the 100. They were the primary antagonists of the first season. 'Mountain Men' Mountain Men, or Maunon (in Trigedasleng) is a term used by the Sky People and the Grounders to describe a person who comes from Mount Weather. The Mountain Men alive today are descendants of humans who survived the nuclear apocalypse 97 years before the show, by living inside of Mount Weather. They are responsible for creating the savage Reapers as well as the Acid Fog that have both killed many. Because of this the Grounders have a negative view of Mountain Men. Main Cast *Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin: **The daughter of Dr. Abigail Griffin and Jake Griffin, and the leader of the 100. She was imprisoned as an accessory to the crimes of her father. Down on the ground, she tries to ensure the 100's survival by getting food, resources, and continiously serves as their medic. She is portrayed as relatively benevolent but will fight or kill when there are no options, and possesses natural leadership qualities. Clarke is gradually hardened and matured by her experience on Earth, which transforms her into a strong heroine in the series, in a struggle for the people of the Ark and the inhabitants on the planet to co-exist peacefully and thus in hopes of the reunification of human kind. On February 28, 2015, screenwriter Jason Rothenberh confirmed that Clarke is bisexual; this makes her the first openly bisexual leader character on the CW network. She is based on the character created by novelist Kass Morgan. *Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake: **Octavia's brother. He professes a strong determination to protect his sister, spanning from her birth. He was the leader of the 100, although often loses focus and control over the group, and uses militaristic approaches. He develops from an antagonistic character to an anti-hero, realising the 100 matter to him and showing compassion towards enemies and fallen comrades. He initially clashes with Clarke over their opposing approaches to their respective responsibilities over their people, but ultimately both he and Clarke develop a mutual respect and learn to compromise for each other's methods. He still feels guilty for accidentally causing the death of 300 people, and getting Octavia caught, which led to her lock-up and his mother's death. He is based on the character created by novelist Kass Morgan, who, in the revelation of the second part of The 100 novel trilogy Day 21, is the Chancellor's illegitimate son and thus Wells' illegal paternal half-brother, and Clarke's love interest throughout the original story. *Paige Turco as Dr. Abigail "Abby" Griffin: **Clarke's mother. She is the chief medical officer of the Ark and the main proponent regarding the habitable status of Earth. Her husband was the chief engineer, Jake Griffin. She starts the series as Councillor, before being stripped of her seat, but becomes the Chancellor on Earth. Abby's relationship with her daughter is estranged following Clarke's discovery of her mother's betrayal to her father which led to his execution. She is based on a minor character created by novelist Kass Morgan, Dr. Mary Griffin. *Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins: **A caring teenager who is always looking for fun and a peaceful solution. He was arrested for being a spacewalker and wasting oxygen, but it was revealed that he took the fall for Raven. Originally Clarke's love interest, the relationship starts collapsing when he is later revealed to be Raven's boyfriend. However, both of his relationships are subsequently ended, but both Finn and Clarke still love each other. He begins the series more interested in helping others as than seeking vengeance, however in season two, fear of losing Clarke in addition of the hardships he endures causes him to become more unpredictable and violent, such as murdering 18 unarmed Grounders and wanting to leave others from the Ark to die to find her. He is mercifully killed by Clarke so the Grounders cannot torture him before he is finally executed. He appears briefly after his death as Clarke's grief-induced hallucination. *Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake: **Bellamy's sister, a rare relationship given the Ark's one-child rule. She was kept a secret by her family, living under the floor to avoid detection by authorities, but was eventually caught when Bellamy sneaked her out of her room to attend a masked ball. Once discovered, some of the detainees discriminate against her for being a second child and thus an outcast to the Ark's dystopian society. She is a fiercely independent girl who is constantly rebelling and getting attention from men, most notably the Grounder Lincoln but just like Clarke isn't exactly built for war in the beginning like Bellamy is and she's horrified of what she's sees and experiences at first. In Season 2, she becomes more immersed in Grounder culture and serves as Indra's second in command. Originaly she had hatred towards Clarke for being the daughter of someone in the same council who had her locked up; it is intensified when she discovers Clarke knew about the bombing of Tondc and did nothing about it and allowed all those Grounders to die. She is based on the character created by novelist Kass Morgan. *Lindsey Morgan as Raven Reyes: **An ambitious zero-gravity mechanic when on board the Ark who isn't afraid of anyone or anything. She later collaborates with Abby Griffin in her escape from the Ark and launched herself in a pod to Earth. Brave and intelligent, Raven leads the camp in setting up communications and making bombs. She was childhood friends with Finn and was in a relationship with him until he fell in love with Clarke. It is revealed in Season 2, that Finn took the blame for Raven's crime because she was already over 18 and would be floated. Raven is based on the character Glass from the novel of the same name who escapes the drop ship but eventually arrives to Earth. *Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan: **A goofy and geeky chemist. After his capture and subsequent rescue from Grounders, he becomes traumatised by his near-death experience which he struggles to overcome. Early in the series, he has a crush on Octavia, even saving her life during an animal attack, but she offers her friendship in return instead. Jasper, however, later becomes romantically involved with a Mount Weather resident, Maya. He was one of the Delinquents' camp's gunners and was among the 47 held in Mount Weather, and becomes an acting leader of his surviving people in Clarke and Bellamy's absences. He is Monty's best friend. *Ricky Whittle as Lincoln: **A Grounder who rescues Octavia. The pair develop romantic feelings, and Lincoln helps the 100 multiple times, causing him to be viewed as a traitor to his people. He is later drugged to become a Reaper, but with Clarke and Abby's assistance, withdraws from the drug. Having viewed as a traitor by some of his people, Lincoln resides in Camp Jaha with Octavia. *Christopher Larkin as Monty Green: **A smart and tech-savvy teenager who is valuable asset to the teenagers on Earth due to his pharmaceutical and engineering knowledge. He and Jasper were arrested for making illegal substances. He is best friends with Jasper and is among the 47 held in Mount Weather. *Henry Ian Cusick as Marcus Kane: **One of the Councillors on the Ark. When Thelonious Jaha was Chancellor, he was second-in-command. He, along with Jaha, was friends with Jake Griffin and his family, but his friendship with them did not last after Jake's execution and Clarke's subsequent arrest. Though he initialy supports population culls to extend life on the Ark, when Earth is shown to be survivable, he is guilt-stricken and works for everyone to survive in hopes of making amends of his past misdeeds. He initially sides with Jaha, but the former Chancellor now appearing delusional and possibly insane, Kane aligns himself with Jaha's successor Abby Griffin. *Isaiah Washington as Thelonious Jaha: **Wells' father and the former Chancellor of the Ark. Thelonious, along with Marcus, was best friends with Jake Griffin and his family. However, his and Marcus' friendships with the Griffins deteriorates after Jake's death and his daughter's subsequent arrest but he manages to maintain Abby's. He loses his power while on Earth as he clashes with Abby and Marcus over their views on the Grounders in addition to the unconfirmed destination, the "City of Light". Along with Murphy, he leads a small group of his followers from Camp Jaha to find the city. He is based on an un-named character created be novelist Kass Morgan, who is known throughout The 100 novel trilogy as "The Chancellor", and not only Wells' but also Bellamy's biological father. *Eli Goree as Wells Jaha: **Clarke's childhood best friend and son of Thelonious Jaha, the Ark's Chancellor at the start of the series. He is despised by some of the 100 because of his father. He intentionally committed a crime when he found out about the imminent launch to Earth so as to join the group in the hope to protect Clarke, for whom he harbours feelings. Clarke believed he was the reason her father was dead; only to find out later that her mother was the one who betrayed her father and Wells willingly took the blame to prevent Clarke from hating her. On the ground, he is hard working and thoughtful, volunteering to dig graves and collect rain water, and his knowledge on Earth's botony is valuable to Clarke for gathering herbal medicine for her until his death. He is murdered by Charlotte in the third episode out of retribution for his father's executing her parents. He appears once again in Season 2, when Jaha hallucinates that Wells is alive and with him on the Ark, when everyone else has left for the surface. He is based on the character created by novelist Kass Morgan, who in The 100 novel trilogy, is Clarke's ex-boyfriend and Bellamy's paternal half-brother; in addition, Wells' also serves as Bellamy's rival for Clarke's affection in the love triangle between them throughout the trilogy before entering a relationship with an underground colony leader's daughter, Sasha Walgrove, until her death. *Kelly Hu as Callie "Cece" Cartwig: **The best friend of Abigail Griffin as well as the Ark's communication officer. Callie is first seen talking to the people on The Ark about The 100 going down to Earth. She said that she can't confirm or deny anything at the moment. When Callie comes to know that Abby is going to be executed she goes up to Marcus Kane to tell him that he's out of his mind and he can't kill everyone who disagrees with him. Callie says that Abigail is her friend leaving Kane to reply that he can't do anything to stop it. Kane and Callie share a close moment. She tries to implore him to give Abby amnesty, asking him to think of their own relationship. He answers by saying that no matter what he feels, he can't. When its time, Callie breaks into tears walking with Abigail to the place where she will be executed, embracing her and refusing to let go even at the behest of the guards. Abby asks that Callie watch out for her daughter before she would die. When the door is about to close Chancellor Jaha demands the execution is stopped immediately. Callie is thrilled for Abby, able to hold her friend again. Hu was dropped after the first episode for unknown reasons, with Jason Rothenberg saying her character was killed off-screen. Recurring Cast 'The Delinquents' *Richard Harmon as John Murphy: **A teenager who starts out as one of Bellamy's men and generally disliked by the group due to his reputation of being a trouble maker and career criminal. After being wrongfully accused and nearly lynched, he tries to kill Charlotte. As a result, he is banished from the camp. He later returns, surviving being tortured by the Grounders. He seems to have forgiven the 100, but he kills two and attempts to hang Bellamy. In Season 2, he helps the 100 as they search for their lost members, even saving Bellamy's life when he could have let him drop. As he is still disliked in Camp Jaha, he accompanies Thelonious to find the City of Light. *Katie Stuart as Monroe: **One of the 100. *Keenan Tracey as Sterling: **One of the 100. He fell to his death trying to rescue his friend Mel, who was the sole survivor when her section of the Ark crash-landed. *Jarod Joseph as Nathan Miller: **One of the 100. He is among the surviving 47 held in Mount Weather. His father is one of those upon the Ark who survived the fall to Earth; he is the head of the security guard. *Chelsey Reist as Harper: **One of the 100. She had a crush on Jasper at the beginning of Season 1. She is among the surviving 47 held in Mount Weather. *Genevieve Buechner as Fox: **One of the 100. She is among the surviving 47 held in Mount Weather. She was nearly killed for her bone marrow in Mount Weather, but Bellamy saved her. She is killed shortly after anyway, again for her bone marrow. *Rhys Ward as Atom: **One of the 100. He was an advisor to Bellamy and became romantically involved with Octavia. He was severely burned by the Acid Fog and Clarke killed him out of mercy. *Izabela Vidovic as Charlotte: **One of the 100. She was one of the youngest members of the 100, who was arrested for attacking a guard. She has recurring nightmares about Chancellor Jaha executing her parents. She attempts to stifle the nightmares by killing his son Wells, but later breaks down and confesses before jumping off a cliff to her death because she couldn't face her guilt. *Brendan Meyer as Myles: **One of the 100. He was killed by John Murphy. *Josh Ssettuba as Connor: **One of the 100. He was also killed by John Murphy. 'The Ark and Camp Jaha' *Sachin Sahel as Doctor Jackson: **Abby's helper and confidant. *Alessandro Juliani as Sinclair: **A technician. *Steve Talley as Kyle Wick: **An engineer who was a co-worker of Raven's back on the Ark. They later engage in a relationship. He also became friends with Marcus Kane after he saved him. *Chris Browning as Jake Griffin: **Abby's husband and Clarke's father who died before the start of the series. He was executed for attempting to release critical information regarding the Ark's swiftly deteriorating life-support systems; Clarke initially blamed Wells for telling his father, before learning that her mother was responsible and Wells took responsibility to save her relationship with her mother. Clarke was accused of assisting in his crime. He is based on a minor character created by novelist Kass Morgan, Dr. David Griffin. *Terry Chen as Commander Shumway: **Loyal to Diana Sydney. His plan to have Bellamy assassinate Jaha is later revealed, and Shumway is killed on Diana's orders. *Kate Vernon as Diana Sydney: **A former Chancellor of the Ark. After Abby Griffin is stripped of her council seat, it is given to Diana. She and her team steal and launch the Exodus ship to Earth, Diana painting herself as a voice of the "lower classes" who would otherwise not be given the chance to return to Earth as the Ark's resources are depleted. The ship crash lands, however, and she is presumed dead. It is later revealed that Mount Weather caused the Exodus ship to crash. *Kendall Cross as Major Byrne: **Captain or Marcus Kane's guard at Camp Jaha. She is killed by a mutated species of carnivorous ape. 'The Grounders' *Dichen Lachman as Anya: **The leader of one of the Grounder clans. Despite Clarke's awkward attempts to negotiate peace with her, she was killed by the guards of Camp Jaha after they both escaped from Mount Weather as the guards thought she was a threat. *Joseph Gatt as Tristan: **A military leader of the Grounders. He led the attack on the 100 and was killed by Kane and the guards in Season 2 after surviving the ring of fire. *Adina Porter as Indra: **A leader of another one of the Grounder clans who holds Lincoln as a traitor to her people. In Season 2 she appoints Octavia as her second after being impressed by her bravery. *Alycia Debnam-Carey as Lexa: **The commander of the allied Grounder clans. She is proven to be reasonable leader, willing to negotiate with the people of the Ark so they can save their people in Mount Weather. She views love as weakness, and revealed that she previously had a girlfriend named Costia before she was killed. Though she starts to show feelings towards Clarke, she eventually betrays her when she is offered to release the rest of the Grounders in exchange of retreating and leaving Clarke's people at Mount Weather. *Ty Olsson as Nyko: **A healer of the Grounders and a friend of Lincoln. 'Mount Weather' *Raymond J. Barry as Dante Wallace: **The leader and president of the Mount Weather colony, who favours more diplomatic attempts to use the blood of the 100 to cure his peoples' own vulnerability to radiation. He is eventually ousted from his leadership role. He is killed when Clarke shoots him in the chest. *Eve Harlow as Maya Vie: **A resident of Mount Weather who develops romantic feeling toward Jasper. Though initially unaware of Mount Weather's true intentions, she eventually realises what is going on and assists Bellamy in his attempt to rescue the 47. She eventually joins a rebel faction of her people in goals of overthrowing the Mount Weather government and helping Jasper. While trying to help Octavia, she is killed when Clarke releases radiation on the fifth floor. *Rekha Sharma as Dr. Lorelei Tsing: **One of the doctors of the Mount Weather colony. She uses the 47 to extract their bone marrow in order to get to the ground with no remorse. She is killed when Bellamy exposes her and several guards to radiation, and when she tries to escape via an elevator; Jasper, Monty, Miller and Harper stop her from escaping and watch her die. Her first name is mentioned by Cage. *Johnny Whitworth as Cage Wallace: **The son of Dante Wallace. He works on the Ceberus Project and plans to kill the 47 to save himself and everyone else. He later betrays his father when he tries to release the 47. When his people are dying of radiation, Lincoln cuts of his hand and injects him with the Cerberus Serum, seemingly killing him. *Ian Tracey as Vincent Vie: **Maya's father who is with her on assisting the 47 and leads a rebel faction. He is killed by one of the Mount Weather guards. *Toby Levins as Carl Emerson: **A Mount Weather guard. He is captured by Clarke for information on Mount Weather but is sent back to tell Cage that she and the Grounders are coming. He is the sole surviving resident of Mount Weather, after Clarke and Bellamy irradiate the fortress and kill the rest of the Mountain Men. Category:The 100 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters